goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman Pepper Sprays Lucy and Gets Grounded
Cast Gelman-Joey Lucy-Kate Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Tina-Kimberly Gelman's dad-Simon Captain "Brad" Bradley-Steven Captain Brad's angry voice-Shouty Plot Gelman gets in big trouble. Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Gelman had a naughty plan. Gelman: I'm going to pepper spray Lucy! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I must go sneak into the garage! Gelman went off to the garage, and then he went inside it. Then he walked over to the shelf and he picked up a pepper spray. Then he left the garage, and then he went back to the playground. Gelman: Time to pepper spray Lucy! Gelman went off to find Captain Brad's girlfriend, and then he found Lucy. Gelman: Hey, Lucy! Lucy: (angrily) Gelman, what do you want for me this time? Gelman: I'm going to pepper spray you! Lucy was horrified. Lucy: Nonononononononononononono! Please don't pepper spray me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: Too bad! Take this! Gelman pepper sprayed Lucy, and Lucy was in pain. Lucy: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lucy fell to the ground. Gelman: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Suddenly, Miss Finster came, and she was annoyed. Miss Finster: Gelman, how dare you pepper spray Lucy?! I just heard that you're going to do that! That's it, Principal Prickly's office, now! Gelman went back inside, and then he entered Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: So, Gelman? Why are you here? Gelman: I pepper sprayed Lucy. Principal Prickly was exasparated. Principal Prickly: Gelman, how dare you pepper spray Lucy?! That is unacceptable! This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. You don't ever pepper spray Lucy or any other students at all. You see pepper spraying other students like Lucy undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep you up with you kids and you did a bad thing. But Miss Finster assures me it's unacceptable. That's it, go home right now while I call your parents! Gelman went home in disgrace. Back home, Gelman's dad scolded Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you pepper spray Lucy?! You know it's unacceptable! Now she has to go to the hospital, because of you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room right now while I call Captain Brad's father and ask him to tell his son to take you to Kelso's tomorrow. Gelman went to this room. Gelman: Whatever you say, dad. The next day, in the hospital, in the ward, Lucy had got brindfolds on her eyes and she was in a hospital bed. Captain Bradley was extremely angry with Gelman. Captain Brad: Gelman, you murderer! You almost killed my girlfriend! Gelman felt angry. Gelman: Captain Brad, you said we could go to Kelso's! You lied to me! Captain Brad: Gelman, it was not a lie! We're in a hospital! Gelman: Yes it was! You tricked me into coming here! Captain Brad: Gelman, you don't EVER scream in a hospital! Gelman: Then I'm going! Gelman walked off. Captain Brad: Stop right there! Gelman: Never! This hospital is a piece of s***! Try to catch me first! Captain Brad: Then you leave me no choice! Gelman ran away. Enraged, Captain Brad began to chase after Gelman. Captain Brad: Get back here! We're only here because you pepper sprayed my girlfriend! Gelman ran out of the hospital. Gelman: I'm not coming back there to apologize to her! Captain Brad: Yes you are! Gelman saw Tina. Gelman: Help! Tina! There's a madman chasing me! Do something! Gelman ran past Tina and Tina halted Captain Brad. Tina: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Captain Brad: First of all, he's one of my enemies from 5th Grade! One of my enemies is Gelman! Second of all, I took him to the hospital because he pepper sprayed my girlfriend Lucy! Tina: Hey, there's no need to chase after Gelman like that! Also, I was there when I heard what you were going to do to Gelman! Flashback began, as Captain Brad was crafty. Captain Brad: We're going to Kelso's. Flashback ended. Captain Brad: Yes, I get the idea! I had to trick him into going to Kelso's when we were actually going to the hospital! Tina: I understand! There's no need to trick Gelman into coming to the hospital all because he pepper sprayed your girlfriend! Captain Brad lost his temper. Captain Brad: Right! That's it! This is the last straw! (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Tina: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. Besides, you have been too violent this time. I'm sending you to Mental People's Home. You're getting mad and insane. Because your molesting behaviour have gone too far, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me now. Let's get in the car now! Tina dragged King Bob kicking and screaming on the way to her car. Captain Brad: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my career?! Tina: Someone will take your place. Now get into the car! Captain Brad did as he was told, and he got in the car. Later, Tina and Captain Brad arrived at Mental People's Home and took Captain Brad out of the car. She dragged him inside and dragged him on the way to the dormitory. Then she and Captain Brad arrived at the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. This dormitory is where you're staying. This is what you get for trying to trick Gelman. Since you've been going too far on Gelman and chasing him, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me. Captain Brad did as he was told, and he followed Tina on the way to the solitary confinement. Then Tina and Captain Brad reached the cell, and then Tina placed Captain Brad in solitary confinement. Tina: This is the solitary confinement. You will stay in there, and you will go to the dormitary tomorrow. Enjoy your permanent stay. Also, I will take the mace back to your house. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. Captain Brad's expression was now one of sullen rage. His eyes went red with fury, and after a few seconds, he snapped. His entire face reddened, Captain Brad began to throw a mental breakdown, as he screeched at the top of his lungs like a wild monkey. He pounded and stomped on the floor, then he started to jump crazily back and forth. He battered a wall with his feet for a while. He ran to the cell bars and hanged on them, still screaming like a wild monkey. Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's dad scolded Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you escape from the hospital?! And what's worse, you got him sent to the insane hospital! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Go to your room right now! Gelman went to this room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Trivia Captain Brad's mental breakdown is inspired by Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown (from the Powerpuff Girls "The Rowdyruff Boys") and Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown is used as Captain Brad's mental breakdown when Captain Brad gets put in solitary confinement in Mental People's Home Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff